Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015)
Hotel Transylvania 2 is an American 3D computer animated fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania. It is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Robert Smigel and Adam Sandler. The film stars Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez and David Spade. The film was released on September 25, 2015, by Columbia Pictures. Plot Count Dracula's (Adam Sandler) daughter Mavis (Selena Gomez) marries Johnny (Andy Samberg), and the couple have a son named Dennis (Asher Blinkoff), who befriends a werewolf pup named Winnie (Sadie Sandler). Nearing his fifth birthday, Dennis has yet to grow his fangs, which worries Drac that his grandson might not be a pureblood vampire. Noticing the dangers of Transylvania, Mavis starts to consider raising Dennis where Johnny grew up, dismaying Drac. Mavis and Johnny travel to California to visit the in-laws, Mike (Nick Offerman) and Linda (Megan Mullally), leaving Drac to babysit Dennis. Drac enlists his friends Frank (Kevin James), Wayne the Werewolf (Steve Buscemi), Griffin the Invisible Man (David Spade), Murray the Mummy (Keegan-Michael Key), and Blobby the Blob to help train Dennis to become a monster, to no avail. Drac takes Dennis to a summer camp where he learned to hone his vampire abilities, to no avail either. Desperate, Drac hurls Dennis from a tall, unstable tower to pressure him into transforming to a bat, but rescues him at the last second. The stunt is filmed by the campers and uploaded to the internet, which eventually reaches Mavis and Johnny who hurry back to Transylvania. Mavis scolds her father for endangering Dennis and his inability to accept that he is human, promising to move out of the hotel after Dennis’ fifth birthday. Mavis invites Vlad (Mel Brooks), her grandfather and Drac’s father, to Dennis’ birthday party. Dismayed, Drac has the partygoers disguised as monsters. Vlad arrives with his monstrous bat servant Bela (Rob Riggle) and meets his great-grandson. He believes that fear will cause Dennis’ fangs to sprout and manipulates a stage performer into scaring Dennis, but Drac shields his grandson and exposes Vlad, who is outraged that Drac has accepted humans as guests in his hotel. Mavis is angered by her grandfather’s treachery and while the family quarrels, an upset Dennis flees the hotel and enters the forest with Winnie in tow, but they are attacked by Bela. When Bela injures Winnie, Dennis instantly grows his fangs and his vampire abilities manifest. Drac, Mavis, and Dennis team up to defeat Bela’s minions. Bela attempts to kill Johnny in revenge, but Vlad appears with a change of heart and shrinks his former servant to a harmless size. With Dennis a pureblood vampire, Mavis decides to continue raising her son in Transylvania and the party resumes. Pre-Released Information Genndy Tartakovsky, the director of the film, commented in October 2012, about the possibility of the sequel: "Everyone is talking about it, but we haven't started writing it. There are a lot of fun ideas we could totally play with. It's a ripe world." On November 9, 2012, it was announced that a sequel has been greenlit, and is scheduled for release on September 25, 2015. On March 12, 2014, it was announced Tartakovsky will return to direct the sequel, even though he originally was too busy due to his developing an adaptation of Popeye. American girl group Fifth Harmony have recorded a song for the movie titled "I'm in Love with a Monster". It will be featured in the upcoming trailer for the movie. Cast *Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, the owner and hotel manager of Hotel Transylvania, and Mavis' father. *Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's "teenage" vampire daughter. *Mel Brooks as Vlad, a vampire who is Count Dracula's father and Mavis' grandfather. *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a Mummy who is one of Count Dracula's best friends. He was previously voiced by CeeLo Green in the first movie. *Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein, one of Count Dracula's best friends. *Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf who is one of Count Dracula's best friends. *Fran Drescher as Eunice, the wife of Frankenstein. *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man, one of Dracula's best friends. *Molly Shannon as Wanda, a werewolf and wife of Wayne. *Nick Offerman as Mike, Jonathan's father *Megan Mullally as Linda, Jonathan's mother Videos Pre-Released Images First-Image-from-Hotel-Transylvania-2.jpg|First Image hotel-transylvania-2-image-mel-brooks.jpg|First Image of "Vlad" Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_One-Sheet_Poster_001.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 Poster 1 Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Hotel Transylvania